Dark Lord of All
by thelittlebrownhairedwriter
Summary: Drabble. What if The Doctor met Stormageddon all grown up?


Two times has the Tardis taken off without him.

Playing with console, The Doctor had somehow landed quite abruptly and with a large thud. Confusion swept over as he tried to fix the monitor to show their location but all he got were wary sparks of electricity and a screeching sound.

"Blimey, okay girl" he patted the monitor gently, as if to soothe it. "I'll just have to snuff it out myself, won't I then?" he asked, as if seeking an answer. He headed towards the door picking up his tweed jacket and pulling it on quickly before swinging the door open and peeking his head out. The night was painted across the sky, a large white moon gleaming across the black. He stared out a he could see a large shopping mall just over across the street, and next to him a large park. And he had parked right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ugh, boring, boring, boring!" he muttered before turning around to face the console. "Now let's go somewhere less..." before he could finish he was thrown out of the Tardis and landed straight onto the sidewalk, his head banging against the concrete. A wave of pain came upon him and he tried to reach up for the Tardis before it started to de-materialize with a large whooshing sound. His eyes widened in fear as the sidewalk became barren, and he started to shout in angst.

"No, no, no! You can't do that!" pointing towards where the Tardis was just moments before. Pain rushed to his head and he winced, putting his head in his hands. A young man saw the strange man screaming hell fury at thin air, and walked over cautiously before kneeling down next to him. The Doctor stared right back at the young man and fell back on the ground but luckily the man caught his head before it smacked onto the ground.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey mate, it's alright" he said in a soft voice before helping The Doctor sit back up slowly, his hand on his shoulder. The Doctor turned his head to try and get a look at the young man but the darkness of the night hindered his eyesight, so he just gave up.

"Okay, do you think you're okay to stand up, I'm going to take you back to mine so I can have a look at your head" he explained before standing up himself. He held out a hand to The Doctor and pulled him up slowly and draped one of his arms around his shoulder for support. The Doctor stood shakily his legs buckling from underneath him but luckily the man tightened his grip around his shoulder and helped him walk along.

Finally after half hour of stopping and sitting on park benches, the unusual pair made it back to the man's house which was lit up by a single street lamp. He fumbled around in his pocket before unlocking the door swiftly and switching on the light in the hallway.

"Sorry about the mess" he apologised before leading The Doctor into the lounge room, which had a tiny kitchenette attached on the other side of the room. The Doctor had a look around and stared around at the tiny room, and remarked. "Is this your parlour, you have quite a taste?" The young man smiled and led The Doctor to the couch, letting him sit down as he headed back over to the kitchenette and went to the freezer pulling out a bag of frozen peas. "Haha, my mother does. She did the place up for me when I first moved in. She wanted it just to be like my father's bachelor pad" he laughed, giving a toothy grin and passing the bag of peas to stranger on his couch. The Doctor graciously took the bag and placed it to his hand, letting the cold numb the pain. He sighed and finally took a good look at the young man who sat silently next to him. The young man's head was a mess of blonde curls that furled and curled on top of his head. His eyes were a light blue and shone under the glare of the lights. He was wearing a simple grey shirt which had a picture of Darth Vader on it, and a pair of black jeans with blue converses. He stared back at The Doctor with confusion as he took in the outfit that was wearing.

"Um, so, are you coming back from a costume party" he asked curiously, pointing at the tweed jacket and bowtie. The Doctor sighed and shook his hands.

"What is it about the bowtie? Bowties are cool!" he replied, fixing it swiftly. The young man looked taken aback and suddenly regretted making the comment.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?" The Doctor asked suddenly, hopping off the couch and headed towards the fridge. The young man stared and tried to open his mouth but he was cut off by another question.

"Nice shirt by the way. Darth Vader. Dark Lord of All" he informed the young lad who sat with his hands running through his hair. The Doctor kept going as he pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge and started to whip up an omelette.

"An omelette shouldn't just be breakfast don't you agree. Now I took a cooking class in Paris during the 1900's with Julia Child and she told me..." he was cut off quickly with a single sentence from the man on the couch.

"That was my nickname that a man called The Doctor gave me as a kid, my dad said" he murmured. The Doctor stared back at the young man who pulled his wallet from his pocket and ripped it open, getting out a picture and holding it up in the air. His eyes widened and he walked over closer to The Doctor.

"Blimey, you're the Doctor! You're actually real!" he remarked, a large grin forming on his face. The Doctor smiled back and scooped up a piece of egg into his mouth and started to chew, words coming out between bites.

"The one and only" he grinned. He wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at the young man who now sat on the edge of the couch with his face in his hands.

"My father brought me up telling me wonderful stories about you Doctor" he muttered, his face lifting from his hands. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and placed the spoon that he had in his mouth back on the table.

"Your father? Who are you?" The Doctor questioned.

"I'm Alfie. I'm Craig Owens' son" he proclaimed.

The Doctor mouth turned into a humongous grin before spluttering out a reply.

"Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All. Hello again!"


End file.
